Bar Brawl at the Seventh heaven
by Argosaxelcaos
Summary: It looks like it s going to be a fine night at Tifa s Seventh heaven, but an unwanted visitor is going to stir things up a little. FF/KOF crossover. Please review! Chapter 4 is up!
1. A storm is coming

Well this is nothing more than a little something I´m doing with a friend that loves RPGs. I just can´t stand them. But I love fighting games...which he hates. And so, trying to make each other to play our most hated videogame genre we started talking about the characters and since we both love fanfictions we decided to do a crossover fight between our favourite characters. Tifa from Final Fantasy VII vs Shen Woo from The King of Fighters.

Please leave constructive criticism. And please, english is not my first language, so if I made any grammar or vocabulary mistakes it would be very kind of you to point them out.

This is part 1 of the events leading to the fight. Enjoy!

I don´t own Tifa or Shen, I´d be a very happy man if I did... Tifa Lockhart is copyright of Square. Shen Woo is copyright of SNK Playmore.

_Italics indicate thought._ **Bold indicates actual conversation.**

--

It was a night like any other in the slums of the city known as Edge. It wasn´t very late though, so there were still many people roaming the streets. People looking for a bit of fun to escape, if only for a moment from the hardships life was throwing lately at them. Yes, the inhabitants of Edge hadn´t been at it´s best lately. First the fall of Shinra had taken with it an entire sector of the Midgar and a good chunk of the economy, when things were starting to look good again there was the entire "geostigma" affair, and just when things couldn´t get worse, the Deepground Soldiers devastated the entire city. _- It´s quite natural that people wants to forget...we´ve lost much in a very short time. -_ Thought Tifa from behind the bar counter of the second incarnation of the "Tifa´s Seventh heaven" bar. Cloud´s business hadn´t been going as smoothly as it used to, and he had gone to Junon to try and make some more money to help their "family"

- **Yo! Barkeep! Keep ´em coming!** – Shouted one group of the customers at the tables while raising their empty glasses. Tifa quickly went over there and refilled their glasses. Clearly some people wanted to forget many things, for this was the sixth time she served them some drinks. After they finished this one she would politely invite them to leave the bar, she didn´t want any trouble in her bar. She sighed and returned to her position behind the bar counter and started to wash some empty glasses. - _ At least if there is any trouble the kids aren´t here to see it. - _She wondered if they were troubling Barret too much. - _Nah, he´s seen through much worse than taking care of a couple of kids, and it was him that thought the kids could use some travelling. Hopefully they would return behaving a little bit more mature. - _Some shouts got her attention back to planet earth. In a table there was a fat man in a business suit and an undone tie, probably a gangster, with the most incredibly stupid looking moustache shouting to her. She hurried towards him and asked him politely what did he want.

- **You have a rat in here and I want you to throw it out of the bar!** - He said pointing at a frail looking young man quietly drinking a beer in the counter who suddenly blushed.

- **A rat? I´m afraid I don´t understand you, sir. - **She said, understanding perfectly what did he meant by that, and fearing that she coudn´t stop what was going to happen next. Those fears got confirmed when she got a good look at his hands.

- **You know what I mean. You have fuckin´ niggers in your bar! - **That statment made the regulars cast disapproving glances at the man and his friends that weren´t very happy about breathing the same air as a black man. Tifa stood her ground and had to use all her self-control to reply to the man in a very polite voice.

- **This bar policy is to serve drinks to anyone that can afford them. That includes him and, disgracefully, you. Please do not annoy any more the rest of the customers.** - With that the man lost his temper and started shouting.

- **A BITCH LIKE YOU DOESN´T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!! - **Tifa then felt someone tap her back, it was the black man. Dressed in a simple attire consisting of a checkered shirt and blue jeans with brown boots, Tifa thought he looked like a stereotypical construction worker.

- **I don´t mean to cause any trouble, I´m very sorry.** - And with that he started to walk to the door, but Tifa grabbed him by the arm.

- **You don´t have to leave sir, if anyone has to leave it´s him. - **Replied Tifa to the man, who seemed to calm down and sat down again.

- **And exactly how do you intend to make me leave, huh? - **Said the man with the moustache while getting up and searching for something on his pockets. Tifa let out a small sigh before even looking at the man.

- **If you are looking for your brass knucles you have them on the back pocket of your pants. - **The former member of AVALANCHE said without much enthusiasm. The man checked it and his face suddenly went pale as he slowly pulled his brass knucles from the pocket before an awestruck public. - **You are about to ask me how did I know that. **- Said Tifa to the man while she was adjusting her old fighting gloves in her hands.

- **HOW DID YOU...?! **- His voice trailed off, before he put his hands in his mouth his face getting paler than before.

- **Look, pal. I can read you like an open book. Fuck, I can even predict what are you going to say next, so trying to start anything on my bar is a very, very stupid idea. As for the brass knucles, well you´ve got marks on your right hand from using them recently and you´ve got some drops of blood on your shirt but not on your jacket, so I suppose you took your jacket out on your last fight and when it was over you put the brass knucles in the only pocket that isn´t on the jacket, right?** - Tifa said while tapping the floor lightly with her right foot to ensure that her boots were in tip top condition. - **You can leave this place with or without your teeth. It´s your choice. - **The gangster clearly didn´t think about it hard enough, because while his friends were putting some distance between that scary barmaid and themselves, all he did is throw an incredibly exagerated punch at Tifa. She effortlessy dodged it and countered with a lightning-fast right straight punch at her attacker´s jaw that made an interesting sound and instantly knocked him out. She turned to his "friends" that were making a hasty escape not wanting to share the destiny his idol had just experienced, while the rest of the regulars just turned to their drinks, discussing how sexy did she look while kicking someone´s ass

- **Hmph, it takes a pathetic man to mess with others for things like that.- **She said while she grabbed the unconscious man by the feet and dragged him out of the bar. - **And it´s only ten to eleven...god, give me strength...**


	2. Steaming hot

Cheap hotels weren´t an uncommon sight in the hustling town of Edge. There were about six of them in a single street. Many kinds of people lived in these: people that had lost their homes because of the recent disasters, visitors to the town, and so on. On a room on one of these hotels there were a couple of those visitors, although they couldn´t say they where here of their own accord. The room was littered with open books, and in a table with more of these books sat two men who didn´t look too happy about the fact of being here.

- **How much more time are going to keep stranded here Ash?** - Asked the bigger one of the couple, a tatooed muscular man with blonde unkempt hair, dressed only with a pair of black jeans with a chain hanging on the side. - **We´ve been here nearly for a week! And I´m getting tired of reading all these stupid books! If the answer was in the frickin´ books we would have already fou... - **The blonde man was interrupted by his friend, an albino man with an incredibly lanky constitution, with his hair combed in a female hairstyle. You could find him attractive or not, but he definately garnered glances.

- **I´m not sure Shen, we´re not even sure where we are. As far as we know, we could be in another planet, or even in a different dimension. You know...like in those comics, what was their name? - **Asked the effeminate man, whose name was Ash Crimson

- **I dunno..."Crisis at infinite earths"? - **Replied Shen while he turned another page of the astronomy books he was currently reading. - **Well, i´m sure this isn´t Earth. Even the fucking Milky Way isn´t in here. Fucking Mukai...** - Said the street brawler while pointing at a picture of the stars in the book. Ash gently put his fingers aganist his own temples and started rubbing gently, as if trying to drive away the headache.

- **I know, I know...but until we figure out exactly where we are we can´t go back home. At least we were lucky, in his attempt to get rid of us Mukai teleported us blindly. We could have teleported in the vaccum of space, or inside a rock, maybe even in a planet dominated by apes! - **Replied Ash, allowing a tiny smirk creep into his face for the first time in the last week. That last comment also got a good laugh out of his comrade in arms.

- **Well at least you´ve got a hold of the Kusanagi sword, right? Or we are making intergalactic tourism just for the sake of it? - **Asked Shen to his old friend when he stopped laughing. Ash simply raised a hand and red fire came out of it, forming a quite spectacular pattern. - **Shoudn´t play with fire, you know? - **Said Shen jokingly.

**- Heheh, you´re right. -**Said Ash, and the flames on his arm disappeared. -**But as soon as we get back, the only ones getting torched are those suckers from "his distant land". - **Said Ash, smiling like a kid that just got a new toy to play with.

**- I think you´ve been hanging around with me a little bit too much... - **Replied Shen, while Ash let out a quiet chuckle.

About half an hour later he closed his book and got up. He coudn´t read anymore, all he was asking was for something to amuse himself. Six hours of endless reading of astronomy and history books didn´t rank too high on his Fun-o-meter.

- **I can´t stand it anymore! I´m going to get some action! It´s been already a week and I haven´t had any decent fights. - **Shen walked out of the hotel room ignoring Ash´s complaints while slipping his usual pink shirt across his bare torso and adjusting his leather gloves. He had a grin on his face that made the people who came across him shudder. When he hit the packed streets, he started to wander aimlessy among the crowd, in search of someone that could provide him a good fight, but all he saw were mere weaklings that possibly couldn´t stand even fifteen seconds with a KOF champion like him. While crossing the incredibly busy market district saw an old man selling materia. - _It´s a p_ity_ we can´t use it._ - Thought Shen while passing by. -_ It looks like you can´t do this..."magic" if you aren´t connected to this "Lifestream" or whatever it´s name is. - _Shen continued roaming the streets for about a couple of hours and after some backstreet fighting, he realized that he wouldn´t find anyone who could even land a punch at him. -_ Well, at least I won´t have to look at those stupid maps for the rest of the night. Hey, what´s that?_ -Shen saw a little busy bar and thought that he could use some drinking. He walked towards it and read a sign on the door painted in bright letters with angel wings around it. - _"Tifa´s Seventh heaven". Sounds cool, and there might be some fine ladies in there...It has been some time since I´ve spent some "quality time" with the wimmenfolk..._

Tifa was cleaning glasses again. - _At least beating up that man has calmed them up a bit..._ - Thought the barmaid and former member of AVALANCHE. She looked up to the clock and saw it was 23:58 -_ Two minutes to midnight, and I still have a lot of customers, I think I´ll keep the bar open for another couple of hours...ah, a new one arrives...- _ She looked at the door just in time to see a rather strange man enter. He reminded her of Reno, but blonde and much more muscled. She got a strange sensation of danger emanating out of him, but she just couldn´t put her finger on it, and besides, he looked just like a street thug, if he tried to do anything she could stop it. He walked across the packed bar and went straight to the bar counter.

- **Tea, please. And I want it hot.** - She was surprised, he looked more like a sake type of person, but she just started to prepare it, while some of the regulars pointed at him and took some low chuckles. She thought she could hear some nasty comments about the newcomer´s sexuality and wondered if she could get just a quiet night at her bar in her life.

- **What kind of fag wears pink and orders hot tea at a bar?!** - Whispered one of the men at the tables while his friends laughed. Shen heard him but ignored the comments.

- _It won´t count as a fight if it takes more time to wipe your blood from my hands than to knock you out...faggot. Well, at least the barmaid is hot. _- Thought Shen while tapping lightly on the table with the rythmm of the jazz music that came out from a nearby jukebox. He took a good look at the girl that was busy preparing his tea. A beautiful brunette, with her hair combed in a loose ponytail and reddish penetrant eyes. She wore a tight black mini-skirt with suspenders and a white top, simple, but Shen thought it just made her beauty stand out better. - _She´s quite the woman, wonder if she´s got a boyfriend... _- He thought, looking at her legs. He took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. He sat there, completely relaxed, smoking calmly his cigarette. - _I can hardly belive I was eager to bust some skulls just five minutes ago. Must be the music... - _Tifa´s voice made him come back to reality.

- **Your hot tea sir, that would be 50 gil. -** She said while handing him a cup of steaming tea. Shen suddenly noticed something. Her hands were the hands of a fighter, he was sure. His fighting spirit rekindled, his smirk grew into the kind of grin a cat would have if it found a mouse. He pulled out his wallet and took out five 10 gil coins. He knew a way to know if this lady was a fighter...


	3. Never mess with a man s tea

Tifa was a little nervous at the moment, and it wasn´t helping the fact that the reason of her uneasyness had been checking out her butt the whole time she had been busy preparing him his tea. She had been feeling well until she gave him his tea and he took a good look at her while he was pulling his wallet out. It wasn´t like when the usual pervert looked at her, it felt more like if a hungry tiger was looking at her... She was ignoring everything else at this moment, just this sensation, creeping up her insides, screaming inside her mind, telling her to run away as fast as she could...the only time she had felt like this was at the Northern Crater... - _Pull yourself together, Tifa, what are you scared of?- _The man in the pink shirt took out some coins, and the sensation got even worse, she couldn´t stand it anymore, she was just about to scream when suddenly the man dropped the coins. Tifa watched them fall in slow motion, and, maybe because of the tension she was feeling at the moment, her fighter instincts flared up and with a smooth and quick movement Tifa caught all the coins mid-air. When she realized what she had just done, she could see Shen grinning like the Chesire cat. She suddenly felt the pressure vanish, and realized she had been holding her breath the entire time.

- **Oops, my bad!** - Said Shen. -** I´m sorry, miss.**

- **Nevermind, enjoy your tea!** - Replied Tifa with a smile that felt fake even to her. - _I´ve never seen such an overwhelming aura. The pressure was as bad as in the final battle with Sephiroth. Who is this man? And more importantly what does he want? I don´t buy that he was just feeling thirsty and entered my bar for some...tea._ - She thought while opening the cashing-machine and putting the 50 gil inside it.

Shen quietly drank his tea. He was very happy. Just in the moment he thought he woudn´t find anyone to fight, he stumbles across this beauty. - _I can´t belive she pulled off that stunt while under the full pressure of my aura, this is a whole lot more than I was hoping for. Now I´m really pumped up for a fight! _- His train of thought was interrupted by a imposingly big man in biker´s garb and his three hulking friends

- **Hey! Didn´t you hear me little girl? I said that I don´t want little faggots around, so why don´t you get your ass back to whichever hole you came from? **- Shen ignored him and kept on studying Tifa. - **LOOK TO ME WHEN I´M TALKING TO YOU!**- Yelled the biker, grabbing Shen by the collar of his shirt.

- **...a hunter always keeps his eyes on his prey. You better leave before I crush you.** - said Shen in a very low tone of voice. This only angered the first biker more.

- **You are gonna crush us? Heh, today everybody is a tough guy... **- Replied jokingly while grabbing Shen´s cigarette and putting it out aganist his chest. Laughter died out when they noticed their victim didn´t even blink. Shen just looked at the little burn mark and then back at the biker. Every one stood still for a second and then it exploded.

In a fraction of second, the chinese brawler had grabbed his opponent´s arm and twisted it at an angle not suitable for human beings, prove of it was the bone sticking out of the arm and the biker´s screams. Shen then grabbed his unfortunate victim by his jacket, held him high with one hand and slamed him unto the ground hard enough to crack the bar´s parquet floor and knock him unconscious. The now uncounscious biker´s friends attacked Shen viciously, the first one with a brass knuckle. -_ Predictable..._- thought Shen as he parried his strikes and countered with a powerful gut punch that left his attacker coughing up blood on the floor. - _...and weak._ -Shen didn´t wait for his opponents to attack him, he ran up to the next one and kneed him hard in the stomach, followed by a dashing punch to the face that smashed him aganist a wall. The poor guy slid down the wall leaving a noticeable trail of blood, barely alive. The rest of the customers took this as a clue of what could happen to them if they stayed there and rushed to the exit. Shen saw a silver glitter to his right and did a small hop backwards just in time to avoid getting stabbed by the last thug. as soon as his feet hit the ground, he grabbed the man by the arm, stealing his weapon. He headbutted him, threw him aganist the pool table, and impaled his right shoulder to the table with the knife.

-** AAHH! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF! **- Squealed the thug while attempting to unsucessfully remove the knife. Shen just stood there, looking at the ceiling, drops of blood sliding down his face. The bar was already empty.and the only things that could be heard were the screams of the biker that was pinned down to the pool table and his friend coughing up blood. He reached his pocket for another cigarette when he noticed Tifa crouching next to the man who hit the wall, a green light coming out of her hands. Shortly after, the man opened his eyes, meeting with the reddish orbs of Tifa.

- **Get your friends out of here, okay?** - Her tone didn´t left any room for dispute. It was not begging nor pleading. She was just issuing an order, and the biker felt complied to obey. He got up with unsteady feet, helped the biker who was coughing blood get up and they unpinned his other friend from the pool table. - **What´s your name? **- Asked the ex-member of AVALANCHE to the blond haired brawler.

- **Name? To be honest I don´t even think I have one. I don´t remember it and I never saw much usefulness to having one.** - He said while he put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it with a worn chrome zippo.

- _He doesn´t have a name? How could he not have one, he must be lying...but he knocked out a man that big with a single punch, maybe he´s a Tsviet..._ - Thought Tifa, worried that maybe the man before her was an assassin sent to take revenge for her involvement in the Deepground incident last year. The trio of bikers were dragging his unconscious friend outside, and quickly disappeared from sight. Now she was alone in the bar with this man. She entered the classical combat stance of the Zangan-ryu martial arts. - **I´m afraid I´m going to have to turn you over to the police.**

- **Fat chance, I have better things to do with my time than sleeping in the police station. However I think you can make me have a good time. Let me enjoy this...**- Shen cracked his knuckles and fell into the stance of his devastating self-developed "Rowdy Barefisted Boxing" style. - _Hmmm, she´s got a good stance...let´s see, if dark green was for offensive magic, and grass-green was for ..._- None of the fighters moved an inch for about a minute, scanning their opponent, for a possible dent in their defense, or any disadvantage that could be exploited.

- _He doesn´t seem to be packing any materia at all, but I can´t recognize that particular stance..._ - Thought the female martial artist while inspecting his opponent for any kind of weakness. This time she wouldn´t let his battle aura affect her senses, if she did she was as good as dead. Meanwhile Shen had already finished analyzing the coloured marbles engraved unto his opponent´s gloves and belt that could mean the brawler´s downfall.

- _Ok! She´s got three offensive spells: two on her belt and the other one placed on her glove, linked with a blue materia. That should be her main offensive spell, probably the blue one is an "ALL" or a "ADDED EFFECT" materia. I won´t know what it is until she attacks...She´s got another one on her belt for healing, so I should keep the pressure during the fight or she´ll regenerate herself. And lastly a yellow one on the gloves I´m not sure what it does do. At least she´s not packing those infamous red materias, I want this to be a one on one..._ - Thought Shen, although his inability to use materia left him at a disadvantage, he was more than ready for the challenge, in fact, he was welcoming it. - **Let get the show on the road, shall we?** - And with that he kicked a chair that flew towards Tifa and rushed behind it with his infamous "GEKI KEN" dashing punch...

--

Well, the fight is finally getting started. I want this to be more like a "Jojo´s bizarre adventure" battle, with sharpness and quick thinking triuphing over the oh so classical method of "It´s over nine thoooooouuuusaaaaaaaaaaaaand." hence the materia analizing scene. Poor Shen, if you haven´t been born on Gaia the lifestream didn´t enter into you...and you can´t use materia, or know what it does at a single glance. For those who are curious Tifa´s materias are:

Gloves: "LIGHTNING" - "QUADRA MAGIC" "ENEMY SKILL" (I think this little bastard is the most useful in the entire game)

Belt: "FIRE" "RESTORE" "MYSTIFY"

She´s packing light because above everything, Tifa is a fighter not a mage like Aeris.

Leave a review, see you soon!

Seriously, leave a review, I feel so lonely...--"


	4. Hell or Hell

Tifa held her breath, the pressure was enormous. None of the fighters dared to make a single move. And then, it happened. The blonde man kicked a chair towards her. She quickly ducked under it only to meet the wrath of Shen´s "GEKI KEN" attack. With almost no time to react, Tifa couldn´t parry the strike, but at least she blocked it. The fact that she blocked while crouching and the attack sheer strength floored her. Shen saw this as an opportunity to inflict some serious damage and tried to kick her while she was in the the ground, but she dodged the attack, rolling out of harm´s way and landing on her feet. She had no time to think as her opponent quickly jumped towards her, attacking with a flying punch. As soon has he landed he continued his offensive with a strong gut punch, followed with a straight kick to Tifa´s chest that made her crash aganist a table. The pain of the crash didn´t faze her at all. However, a bolt of pain shot up her arms. If she kept on just blocking his enemy´s strikes, it wouldn´t take much to crush her guard.

- _I´ve got to counterattack or this guy is going to grind me into dust with those fists_. - Her thoughts were interrupted by the war cry of Shen, striking again with his dashing punch. This time Tifa saw it coming and dodged out of it´s way, the punch reducing the table to splinters. She saw her oportunity to strike back. - **WATERKICK!** - Tifa did a sweeping circle kick surronded with blue energy, but Shen jumped backwards, skillfully dodging it.

-** Is that the best you can do?** - He taunted mid-air, noticing Tifa´s smirk a fraction of second too late, as the blue energy from the kick had situated itself behind him and rose towards him taking the form of a jumping dolphin and hitting Shen in his unguarded back, launching him face-first back to Tifa. The ex-AVALANCHE then somersaulted, kicking Shen in the face. Hard. The chinese brawler landed on some tables, breaking and knocking them over. Tifa landed expertly on her feet. It seemed that this fight was over.

-_ He was pretty good, but it wasn´t anything to worry about. Probably he´s just a thug with some skills..._- She thought while walking towards the bar´s telephone. She was just about to grab it when suddenly she heard the sound of something soaring the air. The telephone now had a knife sticking out of it that didn´t exactly help if your aim was to make a call. Tifa slowly turned to face the direction which the knife came from. Shen was on his feet again, having just taken a blow that would have knocked out an Adamantaimai. But he wasn´t unscatched. Blood went down his forehead, flowing into his face.

- **Oh? You don´t want to play with me anymore? We´ve just started.** - Said Shen mockingly as he cracked his neck with a sickening sound. He just smiled and assumed his stance once more

- **What do you want from me?** - Asked Tifa

- **Didn´t I say it already? I just want to play and it´s been a while since someone made me have some fun...so, shall we? **- This time he wasn´t going to understimate her, and besides, he still didn´t know what her materia did. He ran up to her and performed a brutal double punch on her that she blocked skillfully, and he prepared to do that stepping punch again. Or so Tifa thought before she realized it was a feint. The chinese brawler attacked instead with a punch to Tifa´s side that made her ribs cinge in pain followed by a strong gut punch that sent her staggering backwards. He tried to continue attacking with a flying kick, but his target rolled out of the way, while some sparks of light created in between her hands.

- **QUADRA THUNDAGA!** - She screamed while she shot four thunders to Shen. Shen quickly reacted raising his guard up and trying to concentrate all of his Ki energy in his arms to absorb as much damage as he could. That usually worked aganist the few people that used the element of thunder on their attacks, such as Benimaru or Kim´s kid. But here the energy was too much and he still took quite a big hit. He had to do something about that attack or he would be toast. He fell on one knee on the ground, panting heavily. She was surprised he wasn´t already KO´d.

- **I don´t wish to harm you anymore, please surrender!** - Tifa pleaded with him, but he didn´t seem to listen. He got up with that insane grin and charged at her with a vicious warcry. He kicked his opponent on the shins, throwing her on one knee, he used his position to his advantage and put his hands over his head.

- **FUKU TORA GEKI!** - Shen roared the name of the attack as he brought down his hands clasped together in a mace-like fashion on Tifa, who didn´t have time to block and recived the full force of the blow. - **KANYUU RYUGEKI!** - The attack continued now with a vicious two-handed uppercut that made Tifa crash with a wall. She had almost no time to react, as she dodged a punch that made a huge crack on the wall, she decided that her magic was the best way to solve this. As she concentrated the energy and prepared to fry Shen again he grabbed a bottle of liquor from a nearby table and threw it against the fire sprinklers on the ceiling, activating them. Soon all off the bar was covered in a rain that made it impossible to use her lightning magic without electrocutting herself. His opponent used the momentary doubt of Tifa and attacked her with the same forward kick to the chest from before. She felt her ribs crack under her opponent´s foot, when he suddenly leant forward and did an axe punch that hit her on the side of her head, making her lose footing and flooring her instantly, she tried to retaliate but the blow to the head didn´t let her focus and was hit again by Shen, who stomped viciously on her stomach twice, before sending her skidding along the floor with a powerful kick. She came to a stop when she crashed aganist the bar counter.

- _Gah! I-I think I have a couple of ribs broken, I ca-can´t be done yet! Not without telling "him" that I..._- Tifa unsteadily got up only to be taunted by his opponent.

- **I thought you and I could have some fun, but it looks like I am wrong...guess I overstimated you as a martial artist and as a warrior, but don´t worry, I´ll end this quickly. **

- _He might be right...all I did until now was depend on others, not able to fight by myself...Zangan-sensei would be ashamed if he saw me now... _- He rushed up to her, like in slow motion, but her body wouldn´t move. In this moment she was more counscious of her surroundings. She felt each of the water drops hit her skin, each of the air´s movements, she wasn´t afraid, it was like when you saw death coming for you, but she was calm. At least now she would see all the people that she left behind. She saw all of them in flashes. Her father, Jessie, Biggs, Wedge and...her. Tifa had lost many people in her life. All of them had been very dear to her, no wonder she carried all that sorrow deep inside of her, always maintaining that cheery attitude on the outside, but on the inside, she was bleeding from a lot of open wounds...all because she was weak, always waiting for her knight in shiny armor to rescue her...the mere thought of being that weak greatly enraged her. - _I was unable to save any of them because I´m too weak...I´m too weak even to admit I love somebody...- _Her mind and soul was getting emptied by the moment, replaced only by a limitless blank...and then a single thought filled her mind. - _I´ve got to be stronger. Stronger for the people I have to protect. Stronger for those who depend on me. Stronger for those I love._ - She wasn´t feeling weak anymore, her body obeyed perfectly her commands. She wasn´t going to act like a scared little girl anymore. She was part of AVALANCHE, she fought aganist Sephiroth and she was going to give everything she had now.

Shen threw a straight punch at her, but she parried it easily and countered with a knee to the stomach of her enemy, followed by a three puch combo, that sent Shen flying, but as soon as he hit the ground he rolled, absorbing the impact and landing ready to strike. Tifa however attacked him with a series of high kicks that he had trouble blocking. One of the kicks created a wind current, that produced a small cut on his cheek. He jumped back to safety and run his hand along the cut, drawing blood.

- **You feel like a completely different person now! Who could guess you had this kind of strength inside...** - He started to laugh as more blood run down his cheek. - **They say that you can´t completely evade a master´s attack... - **He was static now, he could feel the blood rushing on his veins from pure excitement.

- **I´m sorry but I´m going to have to knock you out.** - Said Tifa with a stern voice. The way she spoke made it sound like it was something unavoidable. She raised her fighting aura to almost unbearable levels.

- **Heheheh, that´s the pepper! That is what I was looking for! It has been a while since I had such fun! Prepare yourself! I´m gonna give you a night you won´t forget! - **Yelled Shen as he attacked Tifa once again.

--

Wooo! Tifa goes all out! Please review!

PS: I haven´t decided on a winner yet so you could say who do you want to win on your review!

Guess I´ll finish the fight in two or three more chapters!


End file.
